Conventionally, a substance sensor for detecting a gas or a liquid has been used for various industrial applications. Such a substance sensor is used in qualitative analysis and quantitative analysis of a specific gas or liquid.
For example, a chemical sensor has been proposed which includes a matrix, a resistor formed on the matrix, made of a mixture of a conductive substance and a nonconductive organic polymer, and having a chemical sensitivity, and first and second conductive leads disposed on the matrix in mutually spaced apart relation, and electrically connected via the resistor. It has been proposed to use, as the matrix in the chemical sensor, a nonconductive board made of a glass or a ceramic (see, e.g., Patent Document 1 shown below).    Patent Document 1: Domestic-Phase PCT Patent Application No. 11-503231 (FIG. 4A′)